The money from the NIAAA mini grant will be used to build a community hall and purchase recreational equipment and arts and crafts materials. We are requesting these funds with our young people in mind. They are the ones most effected by drinking problems as a result of nothing to do. They are sent from the village to attend school and when they return they are faced with a lack of activity and boredom which generally leads to drinking parties. The kids have no place to go. There is no employment other than fire fighting - and they have not called upon our village to fight for several years. The community center would greatly benefit the village.